The Missing Olypmian
by wildhawk55
Summary: Three new half-bloods arrive at camp and are asked by the goddess Artemis to help her find her stolen bow. The accept, and go on a journey that will change them forever. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so guys I took over this story from maddy toews 19, and I am hoping that I can make it into an AWESOME story, not that it wasn't already! So chapters 1-6 are the same from maddy toews 19's story, so if you read that version, you can just skip to chapter 7, if I have it up by now. Thanks! :)**

**Zoл POV**

Before I tell you anything, you have to get one thing straight. John is not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend, who's a guy. I mean, I like him a little bit, but I'll never admit it. Wait, I just did…. Uh, moving on.

Anyway, I got up this morning and I knew it was going to be a good day. But I was wrong, I just didn't know it yet. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. You could say that I'm pretty, and I guess I am. I have ocean blue eyes and medium dark brown hair. My hair has natural hilights, which makes it look about 2 shades lighter. As I was putting on my make-up, I noticed that I should wear my hair a different way than usual, to draw attention. I usually wear my hair down, so it hangs a bit past my shoulders. But today felt like a good day, so I braided it instead.

I walked back into my room and I attempted to wake up Avid.

Avid is hands down my best friend, that's a girl. Like me, she is pretty. Her eyes are a dark hazel color, and she has dark, dark black hair. Every day she insists on wearing a different colored hair extension. But it must match her hoddie, or it's the end of the world. She likes to wear her hair long, almost to the beginning of her rib cage.

I absolutely love Avid, but she can be, different. Most girls want to date, and wear pretty girly things. Not Avid. She doesn't care if she dates or not, and she wears all black.

_What should I wear today?_ I thought.

As I thought about it, it comes to me.

I'll wear my red, white, and yellow Nike hightops, my skinny jeans, and my tight fitting Blackhawks shirt.

Some people might say I have a sexy figure, and I embrace it. I wear things that show off my curves, and guys tend to notice, especially John.

When you first look at me, you may think I'm a girly-girl, but I'm far from one. I love sports, and my favorite sport of all is hockey. I LOVE hockey. And, it just so happens that John's dad is Jonathan Toews, the captain of the Blackhawks, my favorite hockey team ever.

When I am dressed and ready to get going for school, I make one last attempt to wake up Avid. To my surprise, I actually got her up.

"Avid! Avid wake up!" I said. "We are going to be late for school, again, if you don't get up now!"

The thing is, John, Avid and I made a promise. We will only go to school if everyone is ready. We walk together every day with no excuses. We usually get there on time, but if we are late, it's 'cause of Avid.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up" Avid said sleepily.

"OK, now hurry so we're not late."

I left her to get ready and headed downstairs.

My mom was sitting in the living room, reading a book. My mom's name is Mary. She has straight blonde hair and brown eyes, but otherwise, she looks like me.

"Are you guys almost ready to leave?" asked my mom.

"Yes, we're waiting on Avid. Has John called yet?"

"Yes, he called your cell phone."

"K, thanks!"

I went over to my backpack and took my phone out. It said John had called. I dialed his number and waited.

After a moment of waiting, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey John. It's me Zoл."

"Oh, hey. Are you guys ready yet?"

"I am, but I'm-"

"Still waiting for Avid?"

"Yeah. She should be done soon though."

"Good."

There was a slight pause was we ran out of things to say.

"Um, hey Zoл?"

"Yeah?" I replied, my heart skipping a beat.

_He better ask me out already! _I thought.

"Do you think you would want to-"

Then the line went dead.

"Great! Right when he was going to ask me out too!"

"Who asked you out?" said Avid as she came down the stairs. Today she was wearing her red hair extension and hoodie. "Did John finally ask you out?"

"No," I said sadly. "I think he was going to, but the line cut off before he could!"

"Aww… too bad. Let's get to school so we don't get expelled, again."

Oh, there's one other thing you should know. John, Avid and I have never been able to stay in one school for a full school year. Everything is fine until some bizarre thing happens, and it gets blamed on us, and we get expelled.

"OK, lets go," I said as we headed out the door.

**John POV**

Before I tell you anything, you have to understand this: Zoл is not my girlfriend. I may want her to be, but she's not, at least yet.

I woke up this morning and had a different feeling about today. Not necessarily a good feeling, but definitely a different one.

I got up and took a shower.

When I got out I put on my normal outfit which is jeans, my Nikes and my dad's shirt.

When I say my dad's shirt, I mean he is a famous hockey player on the Chicago Blackhawks, and I have a shirt with his name and number on the back.

My name is Jonathan Toews Jr., and my dad is the original Jonathan Toews. Anyway, when I was ready to go to school, I called Zoл. I had to ask her something, and we needed to get to school.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Zoл's number. No answer.

"Crap," I said.

I decided to go into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a waffle.

"Hey dad," I said. "Nice game last night."

My dad has short, messy brown hair and brown eyes. He always looks on the bright side of things and can always make you laugh.

"Morning bud. Thanks. You had a great game too."

Like my dad, I'm sporty, and I play hockey, so we usually can find something to talk about.

"Thanks dad. Are there more waffles?"

"Yes, they are in the fridge."

I sat down and started eating my waffles when my cell rang. It was Zoл.

_This is it, _I thought._ This is my shot._

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey John. Its me Zoл." She answered.

"Oh hey. Are you guys ready yet?"

_Great, _I thought. _I meant to ask her out first. Crap!_

Her melodic voice replied, "I am, but I'm-"

"Still waiting for Avid?" I broke in.

"Yeah. She should be done soon, though."

There was a moment of silence.

_This is my chance!_ I thought excitedly.

"Um, hey Zoл?"

_God that sounded stupid! _I thought.

"Yeah?" she answered sounding a bit excited.

_That's a good sign! _I thought.

"Do you think you would want to-"

Then, of course, my phone had to run out of charge, right at that moment. That really pissed me off.

"Seriously? This thing had a full battery a moment ago!"

_Oh well,_ I thought._ Maybe we weren't meant to be together._

Then, I laughed at the stupid thought.

**Avid POV**

Now, you might think I'm Goth or whatever with what Zoл said, but I'm not. I'm very energetic, and I always look on the bright side of things.

Zoл and I headed out the door to go get John and get to school.

I could tell Zoл was upset about something, but I don't get into these things because I just make things worse. A lot worse.

John was waiting outside his house for us.

John had messy blonde hair that was cut short, like his dad. His eyes were a stormy gray color, that surprise people that just meet him. John was taller than both me and Zoл, but its no surprise when him and his dad play hockey.

"About time you two," said John, with a sad glance towards Zoл.

_What's going on?_ I asked myself.

"Hey, Avid is the one who took forever," Zoл replied.

" It takes time to look this good," I said admiring myself.

"Yeah, well you don't look half as good as Zoл, Avid." Said John with a nervous glance in Zoл's direction.

"Aww… John, you're so sweet!" Zoл said.

_Something is going on between them, _I thought to myself.

"OK, um… we better get to school," I said, rather awkwardly.

"Uh, yea. Let's go," said Zoл coming out of her trance.

So, we all left and headed for our last day of school, but we didn't know it yet.

I don't remember much from that day.

I remember Dave pissed me off, and the John and Zoл came to calm me down. But when they touched me, the whole classroom exploded.

Then, for about the 10th time, we were expelled from another school.

Later that day, we just stood under the big oak tree that sits outside the school, and thought.

After a moment of thinking John said, "Let's go celebrate!"

Zoл and I couldn't think of anything better to do, so we agreed.

As we were eating, Zoл and John decided to start flirting. I didn't really care at first, but they kept at it for a while.

Finally, I snapped.

"Can you guys stop flirting?" I asked, pretty pissed off. "I feel like a third wheel!"

"Avid, we aren't flirting. Just calm down!" Zoл said with a faint flush in her cheeks.

"Yes because, 'Your pretty good at blowing stuff up' and replying, 'I couldn't have done much better than you,' isn't flirting?" I said nonchalantly sipping my shake. Yes, I used a big word.

_I got them,_ I thought.

"Avid," John started. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel-"

"What the [insert curse word] is that?" broke in Zoл, clearly alarmed.

John and I turned around to see what she was talking about.

I was glad that I knew my mythology, because I knew what the monsters were right away.

Coming right at us was a basilisk, three hellhounds, and a pair of emposa.

Then, we did the most heroic thing ever: we ran.

**Please review! I want to know what you think! Should I write more? Please be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avid POV**

I know, I know. Running was not the most heroic thing ever. But we had two choices: run, or let those monsters kill us.

"What are those things?" Zoë asked me as we ran.

"Well, the big snake thing is a basilisk, the dogs are hellhounds, and the vampires are emposa," I puffed.

_This is gonna be harder than we thought._

Then, this guy in a white Jeep pulls up.

"Get in the car!" the guys shouted.

"Why…would…we…trust…you?" puffed John. "We… don't…know…you."

"You just have to trust me. Would you like to drive away from those monsters, or run and possibly get killed? It's your choice," he coaxed.

"We should go with him," said Zoë, not breathing heavily or sweating. I know she is in shape, but now it was just unfair. Zoë is on the track team, and she plays hockey. Her longest run was five miles, and she had barley broken a sweat. And when she swims, you can barley see her go by. She loves being in water, because it is the one place she can relax. Maybe it soothes theADHD (don't judge my guesses!), but I have no idea.

Zoë, John and I have ADHD and Dyslexia. Why, we don't know. It is a pain in the butt because it was always so hard in school.

Anyway, Zoë said, "It's ok guys. I know him. Hey Uncle Brian!"

Uncle Brian had deep hazel eyes, and dark colored hair. It's the color that is right between brown and black, and you can't tell which color it really is. He had tan skin, like he goes to the beach a lot.

"Hello Zoë," Uncle Brian said. "Oh geez! Get in and I will take you to safety."

Zoë was already in the car when John and I decided that we could trust Uncle Brian. Plus, the monsters were gaining on us FAST.

Once we were all "safely" (he, he we probably will never be) inside the car, Uncle Brian went faster than any racecar has ever gone. We were going so fast, I was pinned to my seat.

After awhile, we got used to the speed to the car. I looked behind us.

"Um… Uncle Brian?" It felt weird calling this man my uncle. I lived with Zoë, but we weren't related.

"Yes, uh… What's your name?"

"My name is Avid."

"OK, Avid. What is on your mind?"

"Well, I would like to know why those monsters are still right behind us, even though we are going," I looked at the dashboard, "807 mph."

"Well, monsters are capable of going as fast as they wish, and they are obviously hunting us, so they are going the same speed as us so they don't loose us."

Now even **I **could have come up with something like that.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, we drove onto Long Island.

"Why are we here?" asked Zoë, as we sped down a deserted forest rode.

"You will find out in time," said Uncle Brian with a sad look on his face.

We then parked at the bottom of a large hill, with a farmhouse and a pine tree on top.

"Now, quickly, run up the hill and past the pine tree," he instructed. "Then the monsters cannot hurt you."

"OK, thanks so much Uncle Brian!" said Zoë as we started running up the hill.

"I hope I see you again!" he yelled back.

_What does he mean 'hope'? Why wouldn't we-_

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zo****ë **

Run. Run. Run.

All I was thinking about was running until we got to the spot where Uncle Brian said we would be safe.

But before we got there, Avid, who was ahead of us, turned around. Then, her eyes went wide, and she suddenly fell unconcious.

"Avid!" I screamed. I didn't see her breathing I already felt the tears coming on. "Avid! No! John! Please get Avid as you come up!"

"Got it!" he yelled back. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I ran up to the top of the hill and made sure I stepped to the other side of the pine tree.

I turned around to see John pick up Avid and put her into a fireman's hold. God, he is so hot when he risks his life for others. Then again, when is he not? Oops, too bad for not admitting it. Oh well.

Anyway, John got Avid up onto his shoulder and started to sprint back twards me. But he wasn't quick enough.

One of the hellhounds came up from behind and tackled him.

"John!" I screamed. I was NOT going to loose him too.

"I'll be ok, just go get some help!"

"Do you see any help around here? We're in the middle of freaking nowhere! There is no help!"

"Just go look!"

I turned around to search for some help, when I bumped into somebody.

"Here," she said calmly. "Take this. It will aid you in battle."

She handed me a 3 foot long sword, with intricate wave designs along the hilt.

"What do you mean battle?"

But the girl was gone.

I then did one of the most stupid things ever. I charged at the monsters to help John.

**John**

Zoë could really piss me off sometimes. She just panics during life or death situations.

I was multi-tasking (trying to keep the monsters away and trying to see if Avid was alive) while Zoë went to get a sword from who knows where.

"What the f*** did you do to her?" I yelled at her. "She's not breathing!"

"Me? Why in the whole f***ing world would I even try to hurt Avid?" she screamed back.

"Well, she looked at you, and dropped dead. Maybe it was because she saw your face!"

_Did I really just say that? _I thought.

"You b****! I hate you!" She started walking off, then stopped.

"John," Zoë started coldly. "Go take Avid to safety, and find some help."

"Fine," I snapped.

I picked up Avid and began to run back up the hill. I got to the top and past the pine tree, and there was help.

"Holy s***!" I said. "Where did that come from?"

But then I fainted because I was so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoë**

By the time John's "help" came, I had already killed all 3 hellhounds and the Basilisk.

When the help finally came, a girl with curly blonde hair, and gray eyes, like John's, came up to me.

"I'm Annabeth. Get inside the camp boarders. We'll finish off the monst-"

Then her eyes went wide as she looked up at something above my head. The guy behind her turned pale.

I looked up to see a glowing green symbol above my head.

"Why is there a giant green fork above my head?"

The guy standing behind Annabeth spoke up. "My dad was serious when he said he would send me siblings."

"Siblings?"

"Um… yea. I'm your half-brother, Percy."

"But…"

"We share the same father," he explained.

"But, my father is dead. He went on a fishing trip, and his ship sank…"

They looked at me like they were waiting for me to realize something obvious.

"Wait a minute," I started. "Is my father a god or something?"

"Finally, we get a smart one, Percy!" Annabeth turned and said to him.

"Thank the gods!" Percy said.

"Gods?" I asked, confused.

"Percy, why don't you show her around and explain everything?" asked Annabeth.

"My name is Zoë," I said.

"Come on, Zoë. I'll show you around," Percy said, gesturing to the camp down the hill.

"Okay. But…"

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"What about Avid? Is she gonna be ok?" I asked, worried.

Notice how I left out John. Grr… that b****!

Ω Ω Ω

"So… I'm a demigod?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, and so is everyone else here at camp. Any more questions?"

"Nope. Thanks Percy, you're the best!" I said giving my brother (always wanted a big brother!) a big hug.

"No problem. You take a look around camp yourself; I've got to get to the Big House. Be at dinner by 6!" he said running off.

_What should I do until then? _I thought. It was only 3:30. _Oh! I'll go look at the cabins!_

I walked over to the cabins. They were arranged in a U shape around the fire pit.

I looked around for cabin 3. It wasn't that hard to find. Being the daughter of Poseidon, I would live with Percy in the Poseidon cabin. It was decorated like it was just pulled out of the ground at the beach. I think I was going to like it here! I walked inside, and it was spotless.

Percy told me that it was just inspection time, so I shouldn't always expect it to be this clean.

_I wanna go to the beach. _I thought.

Being in and around water is always where I prefer to be. I have always loved hockey because you play on ice (frozen water!).

Anyway, I ran down to the camp store and bought myself a swimsuit. I changed into my new red bikini and walked down to the beach.

When I got there, I was so pleasantly surprised at who I saw.

"Sam?" I asked a boy who was talking with a group of guys.

"Zoë? Oh gods! I didn't think I'd see you again!" he responded.

Sam had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sam has been my friend almost as long as John, though I don't think John is my friend anymore. One year, Sam just stopped coming to school. Everyone thought he was dead.

"I didn't think so either. Who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"My father is Hermes. And your father is…?"

"Poseidon," I said proudly.

"Oh, that's so cool!" he said. "Hey, uh… would you like to take a walk?"

"Samuel Johnson! Are you asking me out?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes Zoë LaFleur. I am asking you out."

"Well in that case, sure!" I said. I didn't even think of John once.

**John**

"I think he's waking up," said a voice.

I opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was. I was in a square room that was painted a mint green, with dark hard wood floors. I was lying on a white couch in what looked to me like a living room. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and there were 2 elegant white chairs angled in towards the couch. There were 2 people sitting in the 2 chairs in front of me.

I sat up. On my right there was a girl with curly blonde hair, and gray eyes (she looked A LOT like me). And on my left was another girl with electric blue eyes and black hair.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty," said the gray-eyed girl. "What's your name?"

"Uh… John," I said.

"I'm Annabeth," said the gray-eyed girl.

"I'm Maddy," said the girl with black hair. "I know you must be very hungry, and you must be so confused."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Oh, I'd say about 7 days," said Annabeth.

"7 days?"

"Yep! You slept like a rock!" said Maddy.

"Where am I?" I continued.

"Camp Half-Blood of course!" said Maddy.

"Maddy," started Annabeth. "He doesn't know anything yet."

"Ok, then let's tell him."

Ω Ω Ω

"So… who's my mother then?" I asked.

"Well, we won't know until-" started Annabeth. She was looking at something above my head, and smiling.

"What?" I said, looking for myself. There was a gray owl above my head. Weird right?

"John, your mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Welcome to the family!" said Maddy.

"Wait, who you guys's godly parents?" I asked.

"My father is Zeus," said Maddy.

"And my mother is Athena," said Annabeth. "You're my half-brother."

"But! How? Why?" I stammered.

"John, why don't you just take a nice walk on the beach and try to comprehend what we just told you?" said Annabeth.

"Ok," I said.

Ω Ω Ω

As I walked down the beach, all I could think of was Zoë. I was so rude. I felt terrible.

_I don't know how she'll ever forgive me! _I thought.

Then, I herd this strange noise. Kinda like when you're kissing someone.

_It's probably just some of the older campers making out._ I thought.

I was continuing my walk, but as I did, I caught sight of the 2 lovers.

_Is that Sam Johnson?_

Ok, I had to get a closer look.

I quietly snuck up and looked at them through some bushes.

The thing I saw broke my heart.

It was defiantly Sam. But Zoë sat on his lap, with her arms around his neck, French-kissing him passionately.

_Stupid Frenchie! That could have been Zoë and ME!_

I wanted to just walk in, looking cool and stuff, but how can you when you see your best friend making out with one of your other friends, who you thought was dead?

"Oh, um hey Zoë," I said as I walked in.

Zoë and Sam pulled away quickly.

"John? Oh, hey. Um… this is my boyfriend, Sam," she said.

"I know who he is," I said coldly.

"Don't talk to her like that," said Sam sternly. He began to walk towards me with clenched fists.

_Oh, crap._

"Why don't you-!" I started, but I fainted, again, before I could finish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoë**

John can be… difficult at times. I know he must still like me, but seriously. When he dated Lizi in 6th grade, I didn't walk in on them and be rude! I really don't get him sometimes.

Anyway, even if I'm furious at John, I wasn't just going to leave him lying unconscious on the beach. See? I can be the better person!

"Sammy, can you get his feet and help me?" I asked.

"Why do you want to help him?" Sam responded coldly.

"Come on. Be the better person," I said.

"Ok, fine," he said. "You know that it's like, impossible, to say no to you?" he added, giving me one of his killer smiles.

"I've noticed," I said.

So, Sam and I carried (dragged) John through camp and to the Apollo cabin.

"Hey, Patrick? We need your help," said Sam.

Patrick turned around at the mention of his name. Patrick was one of the most flirtatious people I have ever met. He had short, curly blonde hair and blue, blue eyes. He was sitting on his bunk. He had been obviously making out with his girlfriend; there was lip-gloss all over his mouth. His girlfriend, Marisa I think, sat there looking annoyed at us for interrupting their "moment".

"Hey Sam!" he said. He looked at me and whistled. "Who is THIS?"

Then, Patrick's girlfriend came up, slapped him and walked out.

"We're through!" she said as she stormed out.

"I'm Zoë," I said giggling. "I'm Sam's girlfriend." Patrick looked somewhat surprised, and a bit disappointed at this.

"Nice job dude! You got a hot one!" he said high-fiving Sam.

"Yeah, I know!" Sam said.

_Boys…_ I thought.

"Anyway… I can help you with your, friend, here," he said eyeing me. "I can fix him up and bring him back to his cabin." Patrick said.

"Ok, thanks so much!" I said taking Sam's hand and heading out the door.

Sam and I slowly walked back to camp. Why go back now? I don't start camp activities until tomorrow, and Sam has this time off.

"Are you still mad at John?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just don't get why he would act like that. When I was dating Dan back in 7th grade he didn't care. So why would he start to care now? I am just so confused." I said.

Sam pulled me into a hug. "I don't care what he thinks, and you shouldn't either. You can be with whoever you want to be with." He responded.

"Sam, you are the best. Thanks," I said.

"No problem. But, we should probably get to dinner, I'm starving!"

"Me too. Lets go."

Ω Ω Ω

It was a pretty normal dinner. I talked to Percy about everything going on outside camp boarders, and I got to know him a bit better. His girlfriend is Annabeth (ooh!), and next Friday, it's going to be their one-year anniversary. He is going to take her out for a picnic dinner on the beach to watch the sunset. I wish I would have a chance to do something like that someday.

Of course, he also had to know ALL about Sam and me. He said it was a deal: he tells me about Annabeth and himself, I tell him about Sam and me. I told him about our first date (Sam took me on a walk to be beach at night). I had to tell him about our first kiss (he said I had beautiful eyes and he then leaned in and kissed me on the beach in the moonlight). He also said that of he was mean or abused me to tell him and he would take care of it. Sam better be good!

As I was heading back to my cabin after dinner, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Zoë. Come here. It is ok. It is only the goddess, Artemis."

_Am I going crazy?_ I thought.

I walked, stupidly, towards the source of the voice until I saw a girl, maybe about 12 standing in the forest. Around her were about 3 dozen wolves walking around and sniffing things.

"I need your help Zoë. My bow has been stolen. I do not have the power to get it myself. And, my hunters are away on another mission that is too important to abort. Please, will you help me?"

"I don't know. What do I need to do?"

"You need to go to Los Angeles and get into the Underworld. Hades had one of his minions steel it and bring it to him. You will find the bow there. And of course, I will be with you the whole way."

"Who can I bring on this quest?"

"I have already decided. Two others will come with you."

"Who are they?"

"One is Maddy from the Zeus cabin-"

_Great, she is a b****!_

"And the other is John-"

_Please say it's the John from the Demeter cabin! Please!_

"-from the Athena cabin."

_Great. That ruined my night._


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" I was so shocked. Two people that I hate going on a quest with me? That's bogus. "I think you must be crazy…"

"Oh, yes! Silly me. It's Sam from the Hermes Cabin, who is also going. How could I forget?"

_At least Sam is going…_ I thought.

"That's great, but I was mostly talking about John…"

"Oh, no. I am positive about him. He is going to play an important role in your success. If he dies, you will fail," Artemis said, too calmly.

"But…." I was shocked. Usually my luck wasn't this bad.

"I am sorry, but I cannot change the prophecy. Oh, you should probably talk to the oracle about that, actually… Oh! Here she comes!"

Walking out of the back door of the Big House was Rachel, the newest Oracle of Delphi. She wore her red hair up in a pony tail, and she was wearing a traditional Greek dress.

"Hello Zoё. How are you?" Rachel asked me.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I relied.

"I am well," she said. "I have a prophecy to give to you. Apollo wanted me to tell you that the prophecy was not going to start to unravel until you are done with your quest," Rachel said.

Then, green mist began to come out of Rachel's mouth, eyes, ears and nose. She just stood there, shivering for a second, and then she started to speak.

"There shall be ten of them in all

When the missing goddess does call

Two daughters of the dove

Will determine the groups love

With a son and a daughter of the wise

The seas will hate the skies

Don't forget the god of travel

As the quest begins to unravel

The forge will have 2 sons

Out of the blue come the forgotten ones

Lastly, the daughter of the dead

And the earth shall turn blood red

With the bloodshed of four."

Rachel crumpled to the ground, and I helped her up.

"Are you ok, Rachel?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. Could you tell me what the prophecy was?"

I recited the prophecy to her.

"This is an interesting one. I say we hold a meeting, and talk about it with the camp."

**Ok, so this is where maddy_toews19 left off. Now its MY turn to write! :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Ok guys, I have thought about this story for a LONG time, and I just don't know where to go with it. So, I am going to send all the chapter document thingys to my cousin, wildhawk55, because I know that she is going to come up with AMAZING ideas for this story. I am going to help me, since she is going to be visiting soon, and I will keep in touch with her and I promise the story will be great. I am going to delete this story soon, so make sure you go to her story if you want to continue reading. Thanks for your support! :)**

**-maddy toews 19**

**wildhawk55 here. This is where maddy toews 19's part of the story ends. I will continue from here on out. I would like to give her a round of applause for the great work on her part of the story. **

**I should have a new chapter up by Friday... I would update sooner, but I am going to be SUPER busy.**

**-wildhawk55**


End file.
